


A Calm Center

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: It’s strange to think that she could be with a man like him.A lot comes to mind whenever she stops and thinks about that man in particular.Hurricane is one of those things…





	A Calm Center

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the one-shots for MeiHan week of 2018 day 6: Hurricane

_It’s strange to think that she could be with a man like him._  
A lot comes to mind whenever she stops and thinks about that man in particular.   
Hurricane is one of those things…

 _He is a man of turbulent emotions, both expressed and hidden in the wind._  
He is violent and ruthless, he made sure of that whenever and wherever he went.   
How in this wide world do you fall in love with someone like that?  
Not very easily.

 _She had to brave the storms and the hardships._  
Everything that was there, she weathered it down as best as she could.   
They laughed, they cried, they yelled…  
All of it was a mixture of positive and negative emotions.

 _Because like a hurricane, at its center there is a calm beauty that few can see._  
That there is a calm beauty within Hanzo, and Mei was fortunate to see with her eyes.   
At night sometimes she would move some strands of black hair from his tired face.   
Tonight he caught her in the act, and only pulled her body closer to his.   
He enjoyed her warmth.   
And she enjoyed the love he had for her.   
He was a hurricane, but she wasn’t afraid anymore.   
This was one hurricane she’d always brave through to see the eyes over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last of the one shots from 2017-2018. I do hope you've enjoyed them all.


End file.
